


To Kiss A Hypocrite

by hi_no_senshi



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_no_senshi/pseuds/hi_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flamingly hypocritical, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Kiss A Hypocrite

"Of course you're not stopping him," Tsubaki said from the doorway to the small hospital room, arms folded, frowning. "Stupid of me. You're just as hopeless as he is." 

Godai grinned, raising his hands in a cheerful 'who, me?' shrug. Ichijou paused next to him in the process of putting on his coat, to laugh. The laugh sent pain ricocheting through his ribcage from the point just under his left elbow where he had a suspected cracked rib. The pain was dull, at least, thanks to the firm bandaging done by Tsubaki and the painkillers which threatened to let his head float from his shoulders. It wasn't too hard to suppress a wince. However, Tsubaki gave him a Look indicating that he knew. Ichijou suspected Godai did, as well. Godai just knew things. 

"Surely he's worse?" Ichijou enquired with a weak smile. 

Godai laughed at that. It was annoying, in a way, that Godai would laugh at something like that. Godai was definitely worse, much worse, but it was serious. Godai shouldn't get hurt at all, and he had to so many times. It was different if it was him. 

Ichijou carefully finished pulling his left sleeve onto his left arm, ignoring the muted strains of nausea that came from every little movement. He'd be okay. He tugged at the front and sides of his coat to straighten it. 

Godai gave him a swift look, then bowed to Tsubaki. "I apologise for not moving faster than you did in returning, Tsubaki-san," he said with gentle teasing. "Ichijou-san will be fine, like he always is."

Tsubaki sighed. "Will you go home with him? If something happens this evening, I know you'll both go to it no matter what, but at least if you start out together, you can watch him for a few minutes."

A nod from Godai, while Ichijou stood quite still and tried not to wobble. He didn't need help, after all. He was quite fine. Had worse injuries than this all the time.

...Godai's arm was a blur, and Ichijou found that he needed it to stay upright. Huh. 

Godai's hand patted his now and then, around his stomach, as Godai drove them back to Ichijou's place. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

He found himself half dozing on his plain, serviceable, brown couch, with the comforting aroma of coffee threading around him. Godai was always surprisingly good at coffee. Ichijou wasn't quite sure why this was surprising, given where Godai ostensibly worked, but it was so good coffee. 

He smiled reflexively at the warm mug placed in his fingers, then opened his eyes and met Godai's warm gaze. Godai was on one knee in front of the couch, on Ichijou's right. His left side was tucked carefully against the back of the couch. He was aware of the pain, but it was at a distance. "Here," Godai said gently, handing him two little pills. "Time for these, then you can sleep, if you feel like it." 

Ichijou thanked him, took the pills and obediently swallowed them with a gulp of the - never too hot, never cold - coffee. He knew coffee wasn't the best way to consume painkillers, but Tsubaki had told him before that it wasn't too bad. And besides, he really didn't want to do anything other than lie still and quiet and bask in Godai, here in his house. It was hardly the first time, but every time felt special. 

...Embarrassing. Must be the painkillers. 

Godai picked up the mug that had become his from the little coffee table. It was red. 

Godai had found some time in the last few weeks to paint Kuuga's symbol on the side. 

"I don't like it when you get hurt," Ichijou said suddenly. Whoops. 

Godai scoffed wordlessly, eyes twinkling at him. He sat back on both knees and took a long drink from his mug. "You're the one who got hurt, Ichijou-san!" 

"It's hypocritical, I know," Ichijou admitted, feeling a rueful smile curve his lips. He cradled his mug in his perfectly fine right hand and his somewhat fuzzy left hand, and looked at the surface of the coffee. It swirled as he tipped it this way and that. "Godai?" 

Godai ran a hand back through his hair. It was fuzzy and looked soft. Like Ichijou's left hand needed to touch it. "Yes?" 

"I think I want to kiss you." 

Godai blinked rapidly. He shook his head, but there was tiredness in his eyes which belied the easy smile. Maybe - just maybe - there was a hint of longing there, too? "You're drugged! I can't take advantage." The protest was mild and humorous. Ichijou was sober enough to realise that wasn't an answer. But then, he hadn't asked a question, huh.

"I've always wanted to kiss you. But I won't remember if I do it now." He sighed. Sleep was beginning to overtake him again anyway.

Godai tchhed, then his face was suddenly about an inch from Ichijou's.

...Ichijou leaned forward just enough to brush their lips together. 

Surprisingly, there was no action that night. No calls. Ichijou woke once around three, by the clock under his tiny television set, to see a figure curled up on his armchair. There was a blanket over him, and one over Ichijou too. There was something strange on the coffee table- 

A note.

It read:

_Reminder: you kissed me._

_It was awesome!_

There was the inevitable Kuuga symbol in black ink, and a little sketch of a hand with its thumb up.


End file.
